


foggy windows

by kinpika



Series: merde, je t’aime tant [20]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it was supposed to be a little rough but I'm a weeny bitch, request from tumblr, this is as rough as i get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: This particular moment would definitely be put into her top five.





	foggy windows

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to be rough i swear officer

In the morning, Gigi would care about the bite marks on the headrest, considering at that exact moment she was a little more occupied than with the state of his car. 

More occupied to smother her screams, which was why her teeth pierced the material in such a feeble attempt, and she could only moan around the cushion. Fingers scrabbling at the seat, the door handle, anything, _absolutely anything_ , to give her purchase. She wanted to crack a window open, just to let some of the heat out of the car. She wanted to be able to take her skirt off completely, just to give herself a little more room. She wanted Castiel to let her come, again and again and again.

It was always the unplanned moments that worked well between them, but Gigi was going to tuck this particular fuck into the top five, with how his fingers dug into her hips, how he was bent over her, driving into her so hard she was pretty sure she wouldn’t be walking for at least three days. And this was after toying with her for hours. Letting her teeter on the edge, driving her practically up the wall, until she had to jump him.

And Castiel? He only jumped her back. 

A whimper leaves her, as he pulls all the way out. Throat raw and scratchy, as the only chorus she was singing was his name, a few please’s, a few god’s. Working her to her limit, that Gigi could almost admit that her clit was rubber raw, so tender it hurt when he brushed it again. Her whole body hurt, holding on for too long, too tense from pressure.

Castiel manhandles her as he turns her over, a rush of limbs colliding as she’s back on the backseat of the car. Skirt pushed up again, holding awkwardly against her skin. Gigi doesn’t know where her underwear ended up, or if she even truly cared, when he drags a finger down her swollen lips. Teases her, pressing slightly in. Enough to have her shudder, have her plead. It hurt so _good,_ to be pushed so far past her limit. 

His eyes were dark, pupils completely blown, and any other time she’d admire the tattoos, the stretch of skin. A tiny spattering of freckles over his shoulders (that she’d spent time playing connect the dot with on many occasions). But not when his hands, rough from years of practice on guitar strings, suddenly go to the undersides of her knees. Pushes them up, to the point where they were almost against her chest.

And Gigi wasn’t going to admit she wasn’t inflexible, but it was going beyond what she was used to. Stretching her, exposing her. She took the cue, when he pressed forward again, hand pumping himself. Hooked her legs over his shoulders, a sigh of relief when her muscles felt a little comfortable in their new found position. And maybe a little in how she was being held, pushed down, so open and vulnerable. 

Momentarily, of course, because she feels the tip of Castiel’s cock press against her once more, and she welcomes him easily. Lets the sounds leave her lips easily, now, with a hand on Castiel’s hair, pulling hard when he sheathes himself completely. Nails digging into his shoulder, as he pulls out completely, only to return with another slow ease in. To the hilt, in out in out. Slow and rhythmic, that has her squabble and try to meet him each time, if only to increase the pace. To break his control — which she wasn’t sure she subconsciously wanted to do anyway, really.

Finally he gives. Snaps his hips forward before giving her a chance to breathe. A gasp caught in the back of her throat, that was swallowed with how quickly he goes to kiss her. Holds her head still with a hand on her chin, as the kiss turns to open mouthed smothering, moans against lips, an occasional touch, a cry. She forms words, she’s sure, but they don’t come out as she squeezes her eyes shut. His free hand finds her ass, squeezing a cheek, an open handed slap. Light, of course, but enough to jumpstart her, until it happens again.

Gigi doesn’t remember being pulled up, and doesn’t question how Castiel holds her, pressing up into her with each movement. Her legs were tight, still over his shoulders, hands pressing against the roof of the car. Trying to move her hips to meet him in a comfortable rhythm, nearly there, Castiel’s hand in her hair, tugging her head back.

Exposes her throat, and when his teeth meet her skin, when he presses open mouthed kisses along her jugular, Gigi lets herself go. Tension floods out her, completed with a long moan of his name, the cherry on top. Enough to have him tense under her hands, gripping her hips so hard she knew that she’d be wearing the colours tomorrow. A final push up, so hard it tears one last groan from her.

A moment, that stretches on into several, takes place. Her breathing doesn’t truly regulate, and neither does his. But her legs ache, and her throat was sore. Gigi could safely say that her lower half was likely also numb, and with some effort, she leans back against the car door. 

And can only laugh. 


End file.
